Kodama
by The Emperor's Empress
Summary: AkaKuro Week 2018: Day 3 Entry [UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

**The Emperor's Empress:**

Alright. I know that I told you guys that I am already quitting writing fanfictions, right? But it's AkaKuro week and I just can't stay away! So here I am :D

This piece might be not up to your standards since I am rusty and out of practice, but whatever :D Drop your reviews - or death threats - and I'll get back to you if I can.

Happy AkaKuro week, _minna!_ Let's support all the other authors out there who are still keeping this awesome fandom alive!

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **AkaKuro 2018 - Day 1**

 **[Pattern] [Vision] [Space]**

" **We're just getting started."**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kuroko woke up to the tinkling sounds coming from his phone, a recording of Akashi playing Chopin's Spring Waltz in a cafe that they had gone to on their first date. The melody, slightly muffled by his pillow, came to a stop when Kuroko finally managed to locate it and slide the green phone icon to the right. Placing the device to his ear, the bluenette smiled as he uttered a quiet, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Tetsuya," Akashi's mellow voice came through, sending a warm flush to Kuroko's cheeks. Though Akashi had reverted to calling everyone by their last names, he had asked for Kuroko's permission to continue calling him by his first name, to which the bluenette shyly (but happily) consented to, but not without a request to the redhead as well.

 _"Then, can I call Akashi-kun as 'Seijuurou-kun'?" It had taken him a lot of courage to say the question out loud but it was worth it when Akashi smiled and nodded his head with a simple, "Of course you can, Tetsuya."_

Rustling sounds from Akashi's end told Kuroko that the redhead must have already gotten out of bed to start preparing for the day. Realizing that he should be doing the same as well, he pulled himself from the warmth of his blankets and clumsily shoved his feet in his fluffy slippers. He placed the call on loudspeaker as he grabbed his running clothes.

"Be right back, Akashi-kun," he called out on his way to the bathroom, and Akashi's amused chuckle echoed inside his small bedroom.

"Tetsuya, you know how long it takes for you to fix your hair... I don't think you'll be back on the phone any time soon."

Through the open door of his bathroom, Kuroko glares at his phone lying innocently on top of his study desk. "Ten minutes then."

"That would be more feasible," Akashi said amidst the sound of running water.

Kuroko sighed. "It's too early for your teasing, Seijuurou-kun."

That elicited another chuckle from Akashi before he left Kuroko to prepare in peace.

After twelve minutes and sixteen seconds, the bluenette stepped out into his bedroom wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket and a pair of black jogging pants, with his hair looking half-decent, which is the best he can get it to look short of taking an actual shower. But for some reason, Akashi can tame his wild locks in just two minutes. Maybe he can get the redhead to teach him how he does that - or was it just another special skill?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

By five-thirty, Kuroko was out the door, a hastily scribbled note for his mother left on the dining table, while Nigou pranced excitedly around his feet. With his phone in his pocket and his bluetooth headset clipped on his right ear, Kuroko made his way to a nearby park where he always start his morning runs. His breath came out in little white puffs in the chilly February morning. He stretched for a little and began jogging, listening to Akashi's breathing as the redhead did the same, the early sounds of the warmer Kyoto mornings playing in the background. Kuroko felt envious.

Akashi, ever the clairvoyant, asked, "Did you wear a jacket? Tokyo is a bit cold at this time of the year."

"I did," Kuroko answered, eyes on the path ahead of him. "Unlike you, not everyone loves running to this horrible weather." Back in middle school, Akashi rarely gets cold - Aomine once told Kuroko that it must be the dragon's blood running in the redhead's veins.

Akashi told the tanned power forward to run another five laps for that.

Kuroko cannot help but grin at when Akashi gave a proud chuckle at that.

"So, how are your preparations for the upcoming finals going?"

"They're going fine; Sei-kun's tips on those Math equations helped a lot - even Kagami-kun is improving thanks to them."

Akashi gave a little sigh. "I don't know how you pick your lights, Tetsuya. Is being an idiot a prerequisite to be one?"

"Sei-kun, that's mean," Kuroko replied with a slight pout as he rubbed his hands to get them a little warmer. "It's not my fault Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are both basketball idiots."

"Hm... Just make sure that their stupidity won't rub off on you."

Kuroko's lips curled in a faint devious smile. "Sei-kun, you're jealousy is showing through."

To his credit, Akashi did not deny it. "Tell Momoi to stop posting pictures of your dates with Aomine, then. And Kise as well. Who told him that he's allowed to take you out?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes. Akashi was not really jealous - he's not the type to feel threatened or to doubt Kuroko's loyalty to their relationship. Plus, those people were their friends - who approved and secretly made bets on their becoming lovers since Midorima caught Akashi and Kuroko sharing a hug in the hallways of the gym where the Winter Cup Finals were held.

Yes, even Shutoku's shooting guard was in on it as well.

That was a year ago.

"Would you like me to visit you in Kyoto this weekend?"

Akashi had always been the one to go to Tokyo, so it seems fair that Kuroko be the one to travel this time. That, and he knows that the redhead does not have much free time to waste on the two-hour train ride - four, if you count the trip on the way back.

"Very much, as long as it is not interfering with your schedule," Akashi replied after moment's pause to recover from his initial shock at Kuroko's offer.

"I don't have a _schedule_ , Sei-kun. On that note, will my presence be an interruption on _your_ schedule?"

"It won't be. Surprisingly, I don't have much to do this weekend."

"Shouldn't you sound more grateful than that?"

"Oh, I am. I am actually trying to fight the silly grin off my face right now."

Kuroko laughed openly this time. "Sure you are, Seijuurou-kun, sure you are."

The pair continued running for an hour, talking about the most mundane topics after finalizing their plans for the weekend. Akashi was considerably in a good mood because of that, which meant that Kuroko had to endure double the teasing from the redhead, who was quite a mischievous imp when he wants to. Kuroko was gasping for breath on his last lap, with only Akashi's encouraging voice in his ear that kept him on his feet. Akashi was panting himself but not so hard as the frail bluenette, who was leaning on a post heavily.

"Tetsuya, keep walking - cool down properly," Akashi ordered, and Kuroko forced his legs to take a step, and then another, and then another until he was walking towards his house, with Nigou leading the way. Even though it was now the off-season, Kuroko wanted to build his stamina, and when Akashi had known of his desire to get stronger, he had proposed for Kuroko to join him on his morning runs, and in between their laughter, their long talks, their casual teasing and stupid little fights, their lame jokes, they ended up confessing to one another and the rest is history.

Akashi bid goodbye to Kuroko once he reached his house, and Kuroko did the same. Breakfast was already served on the table when Kuroko arrived, and he headed upstairs to plug his phone on its charger and took a shower before heading downstairs to eat.

For the past year, that's how their mornings went. Waking up to each other's voices, going on morning runs together, sometimes even walking to school together. The shiny black earpiece became a daily accessory to the two of them, always finding their rightful places every morning, lunch, and afternoon. Once, Kuroko had asked Akashi if he was being clingy, and the redhead had merely laughed and returned the question back to him. Akashi was, after all, the one who gave him that headpiece and started their morning runs.

" _Maybe I am the one who's being clingy. Don't you think so, Tetsuya?"_

" _We're both clingy, then," Kuroko said._

" _Do you think it will make us get sick of each other eventually?" the redhead teased._

" _Sei-kun sometimes has the oddest notions," Kuroko deadpanned. "You should worry about your phone bill, though. You refuse to end the call even when we are both busy to talk. You can always call again later," he reasoned. "Or you should let me call you."_

" _My phone bill will take care of itself," Akashi said airily. "Why waste your money when I have unlimited minutes?"_

" _But Seijuurou-kun-"_

" _Just indulge me on this one, Tetsuya."_

" _Fine, then. I'll pay on our next date, though."_

" _As you wish."_

They always manage to compromise, though Akashi always gets his way more often than not, but Kuroko does not mind. He already knew of Akashi's spoiling tendencies since middle school, so it's not that surprising. Kuroko wishes he can do more for the other boy, though.

When weekend rolls around, Kuroko finds himself on the bullet train to Kyoto at five on a Saturday morning, with a duffel bag containing three sets of clothes and other necessities. Akashi met him right at the station and, entrusting Kuroko's bag to the driver, took him for breakfast at a beautiful traditional restaurant. After that, they roamed around the city of Kyoto, before taking a rest in one of the larger parks.

"When spring comes, this place must be a sight to behold," Kuroko mused, looking at the sakura trees lining the path.

"It is, but too many people comes here for the _hanami_ , so it gets pretty crowded."

"You go to _hanami_ in this place, Sei?"

"No, I don't. I only knew about that because of Mibuchi. As for the _hanami_ , my family holds its own festival on the manor grounds. They are not yet in bloom, but would you like to see them?"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A limousine came to take them to the manor and for the first time, Kuroko was able to see the place where Akashi lives. A long winding road lined with huge _sakura_ trees leads to the house, where the head butler and a couple of maids stood waiting for them at the doorway. Akashi, ever polite, greeted them and introduced Kuroko to them before taking him upstairs to his room to get some rest. Kuroko gaped at the lavish room that was Akashi's bedroom, with its king-sized bed, silk sheets, and other ornate furnitures arranged tastefully in the spacious room. Akashi led him to the couch on one side of the room, and a maid knocked shortly on his door carrying a tray of refreshments which she set down on the coffee table. When she was gone, Akashi poured the two of them tea, and sat down next to Kuroko.

Leaning closer to the bluenette who was looking up at him, he put his forehead against Kuroko's and stroked his cheek with his fingers. Acting on instinct, he closed the gap between them, capturing Kuroko's lips with his own in a gentle kiss that lasted for only a few seconds before he pulled away slightly, his hand still cradling Kuroko's face.

"I missed you, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured quietly, watching in satisfaction as pale cheeks bloomed red under his tender gaze.

"I missed you, too, Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko murmured, still dazed from the chaste kiss. To be honest, it felt too short for him. If only he can work up the courage to kiss him now-

But Akashi seemed to have the same thought as he smirked and lowered his face once more until their foreheads were touching once more and whispered, "I want to kiss you again, Tetsuya..."

"P-please- Ah!" A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Akashi's arm snake around his waist to pull him closer. Not one to miss the opportunity, Akashi pressed his lips against Kuroko's partly open one and explored his mouth with his tongue, swallowing Kuroko's moan of pleasure as he tugged gently on his powder-blue hair.

Eventually, they had to break away for much needed air, and both boys seemed reluctant to let go of each other. They were panting from the intensity of it, the first that they allowed themselves to get lost in the feel of each other's bodies. Sure, they had kissed several times before, but never like this, like it would lead to... something else entirely.

Sky-blue eyes were darkened with need as Kuroko met Akashi's gaze. His earlier shyness now forgotten, he climbed into Akashi's lap and initiated the kiss this time, thoroughly surprising the redhead with his boldness. Fighting the urge to gain dominance over the kiss, Akashi allowed the bluenette to do as he please with him, settling with holding the boy's waist so that he won't fall off, matching his eagerness as he kissed him back with equal passion. And when Kuroko made the mistake of moving in his lap, Akashi realized with a groan of pleasure that perhaps this position was not the best idea after all.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya, wait a moment," Akashi said, his voice low and husky as he broke the kiss, his hands going to Kuroko's shoulders to hold him back. Swallowing hard, he ignored the kicked puppy look on the bluenette's face before clearing his throat. He was about to ask him if he was aware of the havoc that he had been causing to Akashi when clarity returned to the boy's senses and he began apologizing profusely.

"Oh, sorry, Seijuurou-kun! I didn't mean to- I mean, I thought you want-"

Akashi was quick to catch on despite Kuroko's massive stuttering, and he reached out to swipe Kuroko's lower lip with his thumb. "Don't go making assumptions yet, Tetsuya. I did hate interrupting but I had to make sure first."

His words made Kuroko frown slightly. "Made sure of what?"

"That you are perfectly aware of what's going to happen," Akashi said, all trace of teasing gone from his voice. "Are you sure you want to do this, Tetsuya?"

"I am," he answered without hesitation.

The smirk that suddenly appeared on the redhead's lips warmed Kuroko from the inside and when he spoke, Kuroko could swear that his brain was melting at the sound of his name coming from those lips.

"Then, why don't we take this somewhere more... comfortable?" Akashi gestured at the huge bed on one side of the room.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kuroko found himself sprawled on Akashi's king-sized bed, with the redhead hovering above him like a predator over his helpless prey. Both were shirtless now, having discarded them on their way to the bed. Claiming the bluenette's lips in a searing kiss, Akashi's hands went to work on Kuroko's pants, unzipping it but did not pull it off the smaller boy's body.

Not yet.

"...Se-Sei-kun..." Kuroko groaned in protest when Akashi smirked against the corner of his mouth. "What-"

He stopped and let out a gasp when Akashi nibbled on his earlobe teasingly, before making his way down to his neck, sucking the sensitive area on his throat and then lower to his chest, licking and sucking on a pale nipple in a tortuously slow manner that made Kuroko arch his back in pleasure with a breathless moan of Akashi's name.

Unable to bear the heat any longer, Kuroko reached down to rid himself of his lower clothing, making Akashi to pause and look at his flushed face.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Akashi murmured in a sultry voice. Even as he spoke, Akashi was getting off him to pull off Kuroko's pants, tossing them carelessly on the floor before resuming his previous position above the now exposed bluenette.

Kuroko shivered under the heated look in his ruby eyes, only to throw his head back with a strangled cry when Akashi's hand closed around his hardness and began to stroke it slowly. Throwing his hands around the redhead's neck, Kuroko pulled him down for a kiss, to which Akashi gladly obliged, swallowing Kuroko's sweet moans of pleasure as he began thrusting his hips to match the redhead's strokes. In no time at all, Akashi felt him growing harder and harder in his hand, his thrusts becoming faster and erratic and with a loud cry of ecstasy, Kuroko came undone in his arms as he came violently, his warm seed spilling on his fingers and silk sheets.

Akashi stroked him a few times before releasing him. Knowing that Kuroko was looking up at him, he lifted his tainted hand to his lips and right in front of widened blue eyes, he began licking the cum off his fingers with his tongue in a very sensuous manner.

He was very pleased when he felt Kuroko's breath hitch at the seductive display.

When Akashi finally licked his hand clean, he got off the bed, earning a confused look from the spent boy who was still breathing heavily.

"Sei-kun, where are you going?" he asked in a voice hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier.

Akashi merely shed his pants before joining Kuroko on the bed. "Don't make that face, Tetsuya," he said, pressing a soft kiss on the bluenette's abused lips. "We're just getting started, after all."

Needless to say, the two stayed in Akashi's room the whole day after that.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Apparently, Amanozako-hime was having writer's block so why not give her a little love and drop some reviews on her remake of my story, **The Runaway Empress: A Retelling**? I am sure she will greatly appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **AkaKuro 2018 - Day 3**

 **[Target] [Intuition] [Yonder]**

" **I am not leaving you behind."**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Since the day Akashi told him to observe people to help him with his misdirection technique, Kuroko finds his eyes following the redhead more often than not.

"Oi, Tetsu, you're staring at Akashi again," Aomine whispers, pulling him to the side so that he can talk to his shadow without getting overheard. "Is there something going on with the two of you?"

Kuroko frowns and jabs the tanned ace mercilessly in the side before stalking back to the court to continue with practice. "I am merely observing Akashi-kun," he says as Aomine follows from behind, muttering about short people with short tempers.

"Is this for your misdirection?" Aomine asks, dribbling a ball lazily. "What do you need to observe Akashi for? He never loses sight of you in the middle of a game so you can always pass to him with no problem..."

As much as Kuroko hates to admit it, Aomine's words rang true. He does not have to spend time categorizing Akashi's actions since the redhead is the control tower - he makes all the plays and he expects Kuroko and the rest of the team to follow them. Kuroko observes people to in order for him to predict their moves and misguide their line of sight; how can he do that to Akashi who seems able to see the future and thus was never fooled?

Still, Kuroko kept up the habit, and more often than not, Akashi would turn to meet his gaze, perfectly aware of what he was doing, sending the phantom scurrying away to do something more productive than ogling their captain.

That's what Aomine calls it.

Then one day, when they were in the library doing research for their respective homeworks, Akashi decides to broach the matter.

"I don't remember telling you to include me in your observations, Kuroko," Akashi says, his voice mild and calm, yet it still made Kuroko a bit uneasy. Akashi can be scarily calm even when he's angry, that much he knew, but if so, then this would be the first time that his anger was directed at Kuroko.

"I want to understand Akashi-kun," was what comes out of his mouth, and for a moment there he saw ruby eyes widen just a teeny bit before a look of something akin to defensive hostility flashes in them and then Kuroko blinks and Akashi was looking at him as he normally does. Kuroko thinks, _Was that my imagination?_

"And why is that?" Akashi asks, hiding his own feeling of unsettledness behind a composed facade.

To this Kuroko doesn't really have a definite answer. He has a feeling that the other boy won't appreciate it if he told him that he finds him fascinating. It would look like Kuroko was just like all the other students out there who sees Akashi like something that the heavens sent for them to marvel at his perfectness, and Kuroko doesn't want Akashi to think of him that way. So he breathes and says, "Because I want to know Akashi-kun better."

His fingers stilled on the page of the book that he was currently perusing. Why was it that this pale boy always seem to surprise him? "To what end?" The words came out colder than he would have liked, and he hated feeling this way towards Kuroko who by far seems to be the most accepting of him among all others. Was he really? Or had Akashi miscalculated this time?

To his credit, Kuroko did not flinch or make any outward reaction on Akashi's question. Meeting Akashi's gaze, he says, almost mumbling, "Because I want to be a better friend to Akashi-kun."

Had Kuroko been looking, he would have seen Akashi's lips partly open in shock, slowly curving into a self-deprecating smile. _Of course, I wouldn't be mistaken,_ he says to himself before once again donning his mask. _Still..._

He murmurs a vague sound and goes back to scribbling down notes on his notebook. Akashi finds his thoughts drifting to Kuroko's answer. _A better friend, huh._

And wonders what the bluenette could possibly mean by that.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ne, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says one afternoon when the the rest of the team with the exclusion of Akashi went out for ice cream in the nearby convenience store.

"What is it, Tetsu?"

"Does.. Does Akashi-kun have friends outside of the basketball club?"

Aomine eyes Kuroko thoughtfully before looking up at the darkening skies above. Being with the redhead for almost a year now, Aomine had always seen him as a very self-contained person, and while he considers him as one of his friends, he's not really sure whether the feeling is mutual. After all, as the vice-captain, Akashi is his superior in the club, and he rarely goes out with them. He's always busy doing something, even taking over Nijimura's duties sometimes. All this he accomplishes with a frustratingly calm disposition, like it was nothing when their captain sometimes would groan and complain at how fussy the paperwork for the club can be, yet when Akashi hands it to him, there was no trace of anything on his face but the usual polite smile and a soft, "Here you go, Nijimura-san." He was never arrogant, though, which makes it hard to dislike him.

Still, Akashi doesn't seem to have any friends _outside_ of the basketball team, and even that was limited only to the first string members, Haizaki not included, of course.

"Why do you ask?"

Kuroko pauses, then shrugs. "Sometimes, I think Akashi-kun is lonely," he says softly, as if pained in behalf of the redhead. Sometimes he thinks that there is a speck of longing in Akashi's resolute gaze every time he has to decline their offers of going out for ice cream or dropping by the arcade before he goes back to whatever it is that he was doing.

"Lonely?" Doubt tinged Aomine's voice. Then again, had he ever seen any emotion on Akashi's face that hints at vulnerability? He does not think so. Akashi's always collected, holding himself with steel-like composure that it's not surprising if everyone sees him as invincible.

"Aa," Kuroko says, and the conversation was left at that.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Months passed, and Akashi does not question Kuroko anymore about his blatant staring. Of course, due to Kuroko's low presence, it's not surprising that it was only Akashi who notices him. They enters their second year, bringing with them a welcome addition of one Kise Ryouta to the team. When Akashi assigns the hyperactive blond to Kuroko, the bluenette thinks that he had been played.

Mentoring Kise is like handling five kindergarten children combined in the form of a vain, pretty boy who thinks that his puppy eyes is going to work on Kuroko.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi," Kise chirps beside him, "why do you keep on looking at Akashicchi?" He follows Kuroko's gaze to where Akashi was discussing something with Shirogane-kantoku. Beads of sweat dotted the redhead's face, but unlike Kise who looks thoroughly exhausted, their vice captain was looking unruffled as usual, like he hadn't gone through Shirogane's training from hell with the rest of the team. Save for the slight flush on his cheeks, Akashi looks like he'd just sprayed himself with water and forgot to towel himself dry.

"It's nothing, Kise-kun. Go back to practice," Kuroko orders. Kise usually pouts before complying to his commands but today, Kise feels quite rebellious.

"Do you like him?" he whispers. "Akashicchi is quite handsome, but not as handsome as me, of course- _Itte!_!"

Kuroko glowers at the whimpering bond who was clutching his shin before turning his back to find Aomine for their passing practice. _Baka Kise-kun,_ he mutters to himself, _can't he see that Akashi-kun is better looking than him? Idiot._

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On his way to the cafeteria for lunch one day, Kuroko sees Akashi going the other way, his _bento_ in his handand two thick folders tucked under the other. Like the redhead, Kuroko has his _bento_ as well, but then, the team always eats lunch in the cafeteria together, though Akashi tend to be absent more often than not.

Kuroko halted his steps and backtracked to chase after Akashi who had disappeared around the corner hallway.

"Akashi-kun!" he calls out, and Akashi stops to look at Kuroko, who was standing a few feet away from him. "Are you going to the clubroom for lunch?" The redhead cocks his head to the side before nodding once. Kuroko bites the inside of his cheek then waves the lunch box in his hand like it was a truce flag and asks in a hopeful voice, "Can I join you?"

Akashi didn't answer immediately and Kuroko feared that he had overstepped his boundaries with the redhead. He was so nervous that he almost misses Akashi's nod of consent. His smile widening, Kuroko runs up to him and falls in step with him. Noticing that the clubroom was a little ways further, Kuroko offered to carry Akashi's lunch but Akashi refused, saying that he can manage fine on his own. _He always manages on his own_ , a sad voice in Kuroko's head was saying. It made Kuroko think. Akashi was always ready to extend his help to others, but when did he accept help from others?

"What about Aomine and the rest?" Akashi asks as they stepped into the covered pathway leading to the clubroom that was located near the gym. "They might get upset if you don't join them for lunch."

 _Is Akashi-kun getting rid of me?_ "I don't think that they'll get upset over me missing today's lunch with them. Momoi-san and Midorima-kun will be there to keep the three from causing trouble." Kuroko then throws caution to the wind as he adds lightly, "Besides, Akashi-kun hardly joins us anymore."

He was confused when Akashi looks surprised at the observation, like he didn't expect anyone to notice about his absence. "I have been busy," he replies softly just as they reach their destination. Kuroko beats him to the door and pushes it open. He enters the room first, places his lunch on the table and proceeds to open the windows to let in the warm sunlight of early June.

Akashi was already waiting for him at the table, the two folders lying on the table next to his opened _bento._ Kuroko hastily joins him, and together, they murmur " _Itadakimasu_ " before they began to eat. To his surprise, the redhead opens the top folder and began reading its contents, paying little attention to his food, his movements almost robotic as his chopsticks move from his boxed lunch to his lips. It seems that Akashi doesn't even have the luxury of enjoying his food.

Sensing his stare, ruby eyes slides to meet his with a questioning look. Kuroko shakes his head then sets down his chopsticks. "I am going to get something to drink. What would you like to have, Akashi-kun?"

"Just water, thank you," Akashi says, but before he can reach into his pocket for some change, Kuroko was already on his feet.

"You don't have to, Akashi-kun," the bluenette says before leaving out the door, Akashi staring long after he was gone.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After practice that afternoon, Kuroko finds a shiny 100-yen beside his bag and he hurriedly picks it up and goes off in search of Akashi. He finds him talking to Nijimura on the other end of the court, busy with analyzing today's plays with Shirogane and Sanada. As he waits for them to finish their discussion, Kise approaches him with a wide grin on his sweaty face.

"Kurokocchi! Where were you during lunch?" he wails loud enough to make Akashi's eyes flicker momentarily in their direction.

"I had lunch with Akashi-kun in the club room," Kuroko answers honestly. "I kept him company while he was busy with some paperwork for the club."

"Eh?" Kise hums thoughtfully. "Anyway, Kurokocchi, do you have plans after this?"

"Why?"

"Uh, I just got paid for my modeling job and I was thinking of treating the team to some ice cream!" At that moment, Akashi and Nijimura passes them by, and Kise turns to them in a flash. "Ne, ne, Akashicchi! Nijimura-senpai! Let's go get ice cream later! Please~!"

The raven-haired captain laughs good-naturedly at his _kouhai_ 's excitement and ruffles the blond hair. "Your treat?" he asks with a teasing lilt in his deep voice, and Kise nods.

"Count me in then," Nijimura chuckles then looks at Akashi, who was silent beside him. "How about you, Akashi?"

"I still have to finish something," Akashi says. He remembers the other folder that he has to go over yet. He looks at Kise who was wearing a sad face. "Maybe next time, Kise."

"Alright," the blond replies, knowing that Akashi's 'next time' always translates to 'never'. Before anyone can say something, Akashi was already moving away, leaving the three to look at his receding back with varying expressions.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun was already starting to set when Akashi finally comes out of the clubroom, having completed the balance sheets that his father had ordered him to analyze. The whole Teikou campus seems to be deserted, and only a few offices in the administration had their lights on. He heads alone to the gate, but to his surprise, he finds a familiar figure standing there, whose face lit up when he caught sight of him approaching.

Akashi stops a feet from them. "Why are you still here?" More than an hour had passed since practice ended; shouldn't he be home by then?

"I was waiting for Akashi-kun," Kuroko says with a smile.

"Is there something you need?"

Kuroko shakes his head. "Are you already heading home?"

"I am," Akashi says, still not seeing where the bluenette is heading with this.

"Would you care for some ice cream?"

"You waited for me just because of that?" There was an incredulous note in his voice.

"Hm," Kuroko nods almost proudly. He flips open his phone and shows Akashi the message from Kise. "Let us go, Akashi-kun?" He holds out his hand to the redhead. "Our friends are waiting."

Akashi looks at the chaotic photo that Kise had taken of the team who had gone ahead to the convenience store. Midorima having a fit over the box of snacks in Murasakibara's hands, Momoi hitting Aomine over the head with a paper fan, Nijimura scowling at the camera, while Kise's face can be seen at the corner of the photo as he stared up at his phone's camera, a bright smile on his face.

His _friends._

A tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"Aa. _Ikou ka._ "

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
